


Wings of Feathers and Wax

by TerezFox8989



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerezFox8989/pseuds/TerezFox8989
Summary: A look at the morning after their first time.Hell, he always considered it a personal victory if he could put a name to a face after, which had suited him just fine. Sex had always had a means to an end, he used and was used; drugs, food, sleep, alcohol. But never this...not mornings after wrapped up in each other talking about family.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Wings of Feathers and Wax

Morning finds Klaus drained in ways he could not imagine, limbs heavy, headache pounding at his skull and emotionally exhausted. Last night trickles in, along with the dread; drinks, dancing, a smoke filled bar and Dave, brave, strong Dave breaching the line of their friendship, with a soft kiss. He hadn’t been oblivious to Dave, oh no, really he was quite obvious with his shy glances and lingering gazes. It had been challenging at times, for Klaus to push aside his own wants, body humming in desperate need for the attention. He liked Dave, a lot, and nothing good Klaus had decided would come of them sleeping together, but his resolve was weak. A battle lost among alcohol and desires building, a line blurred then gone, helpless to ignore any longer.

He doesn’t register the body pressed close until lips find their way to the back of his neck and arms tighten at his waist. 

“I was wondering when you’d wake up,’’ Dave murmurs tenderly.

“Oh you’re still here,’’ Klaus tries for light and teasing, hoping he doesn’t sound as tired and terrified as he feels. “Thought for sure I sent you running for the hills.’’

Dave chuckles nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear, and shifts like he’s going to bring them closer, arms tightening around his waist. “You’re going to have to do a lot more than cry during sex Hargreeves.”

That had been the cherry on top last night. “Oh wow,’’ Klaus laughs, fear slowly starting to lift; somehow, impossibly he thinks, they’re still friends. He shifts slightly, twisting to look back over his shoulder. “Did you just call me out?’’

Dave expression is soft, tender, blue eyes that stare straight into his soul, void of judgement and full of concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Klaus sits up rather suddenly and Dave lets him go without a fuss, eyes watching intently. No he certainly doesn’t want to talk about the steady steam of tears that joined them in bed, unwanted and overwhelming. He’d never cried during sex, at least to his knowledge; a new experience, though he supposes there’s a first for everything and hopefully a last. He smirks as he moves to straddle Dave, trying desperately to shake the overwhelming feelings from last night that begin to seep back in. Love, somewhere in the back of his mind whispers, this might be love. “What I want,’’ he goes for cocky and arrogant instead, it’s easier than broken and scared. “is to blow your mind, so you entirely forget the blubbering mess you had benith you.’’ He leans down capturing Dave’s lips in a searing kiss, trying desperately to ignore the weight in his chest.

“I think my parents would hate me,” Dave breaths out when they separate, voice cracking slightly. Klaus freezes in shock, unsure how to respond at the turn of events. Dave smiles sadly like he isn’t expecting a response, eyes wet as tears begin to overflow and drip down onto the pillow. “I told them I joined because it was the right thing to do and they were so proud.’’ He cuts himself off sucking in a sharp, shaky breath eyes squeezing shut. “But really...I just...I hopped it would fix me.’’

“Hey,’’ Klaus responds when he finds his voice, gently brushing at the tears. “There’s nothing to fix.’’ Dave opens his eyes, red rimmed and wet as he smiles back a little hesitantly, tilting his head and pressing back into the palm now cupping his cheek. Vaguely Klaus wonders if Dave assumes the reason for his own tears last night had been a result of coming to terms with his own sexuality and his heart breaks for Dave, wishing he could ease this struggle. After a few sniffling breaths Dave seems to be breathing easier and Klaus can’t help but wonder how long Dave has held onto this fear, this terrible twisted fear that his parents would hate him because of who he loved.

“Do your parents know?” Dave speaks up softly, after several more moments, one hand lazily running along Klaus’s thigh. 

Klaus nods, more so in confirmation to his own theory then meaning answer Dave, but it works. Everything about this is different, Klaus can’t help but think, he’s never had this. Someone he’s liked, been friends with before fucking, honestly enjoyed their company. Mornings were usually spent crawling out of a bed or up off the floor, at best a vague recollection of the body next him. Hell, he always considered it a personal victory if he could put a name to a face after, which had suited him just fine. Sex had always had a means to an end, he used and was used; drugs, food, sleep, alcohol. But never this...not mornings after wrapped up in each other talking about family. “Oh,’’ he responds after a moment to collect his thoughts, giving a flourish of his hand, trying to play it off. Truthfully his coming out may of been a bigger concern if his father had seen a person before a number, but, such was his life. “Daddy dearest had bigger things to worry about than one of his sons sucking cock on occasion.’’ He goes for crass and Dave gives a choke of laughter, fighting a grin at the rather blunt statement. Klaus can’t help but smirk back at the reaction he gets, pleased that despite all of this, naked in hotel room in Saigon, venerable and confused, somehow everything still feels right.

“Your mother?” Dave prods for more after a moment to collect himself.

Klaus purses his lips in thought on how best to phrase the answer, he’s made it a point to be as truthful as he can without seeming insane. Grinning in triumph he leans down, “You could say it wasn’t built in her to hate anyone.” He snickers into Dave’s neck at his own joke. 

Dave huffs in annoyance, as he usually does when Klaus makes similar jokes, but leans into the kiss pressed at his jaw. “You know jokes are meant to be funny to everyone.’’

“It’s called being mysterious,” Klaus purrs against his throat, before sitting up gesturing to himself, while Dave’s hands find their way to his hips keeping him steady. “How else am I suppose to keep you interested in all of this?” It doesn’t earn the smile he hopes it gets, he wishes he could offer more than a father, who prioritized training and powers over his children needs and a robot mother. He wishes he could give Dave the comfort he wants, instead of empty words. “Hey,” he calls softly, digging his knee just below Dave’s ribs to pull a gasped forced laugh at the ticklish spot while Dave tries and fails to squirm away with a glare; Which is fine Klaus will take the glare over the look of heartbreak any day. “Now come on they’re not going to hate you.’’

Dave’s eyes turn sad as he settles back into the bed, though he manages to hold back the tears. “They expect—”

“Screw their expectations!’’ Klaus grounds out, suddenly more angry than he’s ready for, the next words tumble out it a heated rush, and flailing limbs. “It’s not your job to live up to some predetermined bullshit they decided to thrust upon you the moment you were born.” Chest heaving slightly, confusion begins to settle in blinking rapidly at new tears that began to form. 

Dave watches the outburst, with all the grace Klaus wishes he had. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, we don’t have to talk about our parents anymore’’

Klaus shoulders sag in defeat as he sucks in a shaky breath, trying to shove down the flair of emotions. “Yeah’’ he’s suppose to be comforting Dave not the other way around and god how he wishes one night of great sex and morning after could fix everything. “I could use a drink,’’ The gin on the dresser calling his name.

“It’s bearly after 0900,’’ Dave calls out, fingers digging slightly into Klaus’s hips in an effort to keep him seated.

“You let me sleep till 9?” Klaus asks in shock, halted in any progress to stand up as he settles back at Dave’s stomach eyes wide.

Dave gasps at the sudden shift against him, grip slipping from the plea it had been before to one of desperation. “Better than hearing you gripe at me all morning.’’

Klaus gives a snort of laughter as he shakes his head, already starting to feel slightly better. “Oh Davy boo, it’s still morning,’’ he can’t help but tease, noon would have been a better time of day to wake up in his opinion. “And we all aren’t as lucky as you to wake up at 6am stunningly gorgeous.’’ This earns a small shy smile and slight blush.

“I don’t mind staying in bed a little later,’’ Dave offers up bashfully, no longer driven by liquid courage, blush darkening along his cheeks and beginning to spread.

As Klaus looks down at the man beneath him, with strong arms, kind eyes, and a venerable, beautiful soul, he can’t help but wonder if this is love.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this as their 1st night on leave in Saigon, so this may or may not turn into a series on their other nights together. Let me know your thoughts, I’m curious to know of this conveys everything I’m hoping it would :)


End file.
